A Piano Lesson
by sarahwicz
Summary: Major HG fluff Harry wants to impress Ginny, but doesn't know how to do it. Hermione has an idea! This takes place sometime during Harry's sixth year I guess


Author's Note: Just something, I needed to get out of my head!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Harry paced nervously back and forth in the dorm. Should he tell Ron or not? It was his sister after all, but would he still be alive afterwards was the question. Even if he did have Ron's blessing, how would he get her to like him? She said she was over him, but would that ever change? 

Ron decided to trip into the room at this moment. Harry glanced at his friend as he was picking himself up and brushing himself off and then resumed pacing. Ron cleared his throat, "Harry… I've noticed you've been acting very strangely lately and I wanted to make sure your okay."

"Hermione set you up for this?"

"Yeah, she's watching right now."

Harry sighed, "Okay that solves two problems. One, I found my invisibility cloak and two I have a witness!"

"For what?"

"Your trial for the murder of Harry Potter."

Ron laughed, "Mate, there is nothing in the world you can do to make me murder you."

Harry stopped pacing and sighed preparing himself. He stood up tall and cleared his throat. Then he finally said, "Ron, I like Ginny, a lot, and I want to go out with her."

A squeal came from the corner and Hermione ran out and strangled Harry with a hug. "I knew you liked her! You're perfect for each other! You have to ask her out! When are you going to ask her out? It would be so cute if you asked her at Quiddtich or at dinner, but it would be so romantic if you asked her at the lake when you were alone and…"

"Calm down, Hermione, you're cutting Harry's air off," exclaimed Ron with a goofy smile on his face. Harry looked gratefully at his friend. Ron laughed, "Harry, you're the best guy for my sister. I don't care! But if you hurt her…" he trailed off.

Harry looked miserable as he sat on the bed. "You don't have to worry about that. She said she doesn't like me anymore."

Hermione giggled, "She doesn't like you anymore; she likes _you_!" The two boys stared. Ron snapped out of it first, "I guess you just have to impress her. I don't know how though."

Hermione sniffed, "Don't I know that, Mr. Hey-I-like-you-want-to-go-out-with-me. You didn't even try to impress me! Anyway, Harry you want to do something romantic, unlike this oaf."

"Hey!"

Harry looked worse, "I can't do anything though! I'm the worst person to go out with."

Hermione laughed, "Bull crap! You're Hogwarts' Most Eligible Bachelor I'll have you know," seeing Harry's disbelieving face she continued, "What about the piano that's always romantic."

"The Dursleys' never let me play the piano."

Hermione shook her head, "That doesn't matter! I'll teach you the notes and you can learn a song, it's not that hard!"

XXX

Two weeks later, Hermione threw her hands up in the air and said, "I give up!"

Harry pouted, "Hermione, it was only one wrong note; I'm getting better… honest!"

"You can't even play Hot Crossed Buns! I give up!" and with that she stormed out of the Room of Requirement where they were practicing and ran straight into Ginny. She noticed Hermione's furious look and asked cautiously, "What's the matter Hermione?"

Hermione glared at the younger girl as she pointed to the door and said, "Harry and the piano do not mix. I. Give. Up." She continued her storming back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny, though, stayed and peeked into the room where Harry missed a sharp on one of his exercises.

She ran over to the piano and sat down ignoring his surprised look. "Listen," she said, "it's not that hard. You just need to relax. Now, let me put my hands on yours." Ginny did so and guided his hands to the tune of Chopsticks.

They finished and they both blushed noticing how close they were to each other. Harry, summoning the Gryffindor in him, leaned over and kissed her on the lips. As they broke apart, he asked, "Ginny, I know you don't like me anymore but I'm asking anyway; will you go out with me?"

Ginny smiled softly, "Of course!"

"But you don't like me…"

Ginny cut him off with a kiss and said, "I don't love the famous Harry Potter anymore. I love you, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who's-Cute."

Harry laughed, "Okay, smarty, let's go back!" He grabbed her hand and they ran back to the Common room. Everyone looked up as they walked panting over to Ron and Hermione, who was still in a huff. Harry grinned and said, "Thanks for the piano lessons, but I don't think I need them anymore." Hermione looked shocked and Ron just grinned as the new couple headed back into the castle and back into the Room of Requirement that now resembled a broom closet.

Author's Note: Please review!


End file.
